Lost child
by Biscuit0104
Summary: Alex was found adrift a long time ago with no memory of her family or her past. One day her life started to change. Will she remember her past? Please review I'd love to hear feedback.
1. 1: Alex

Disclaimer

I don't own anything.

* * *

My name is Alex. My life is a weird one, I have been on the sea my entire life I only go to shore to get supplies, and to have a bit of a drink like all pirate (did I forget to mention that I'm a pirate) like to do. I didn't know my parents I was found adrift when I was about fifteen but that was ten twelve years ago, I have no memory of my life before that. The ship who found me took me in and treated me like one of their own, and I soon rows to be captain of the ship after the captain (who was like a farther to me) died. Oh yeah and I'm magical I can weld fire at first the crew were terrified of me but after some time they saw the beauty and the practicality of it.

It started like a normal day I got up feed my dogs went on deck to see another ship, now I had seen this ship before it was the ship of Kilian Jones aka Captain Hook this could one of the biggest bust of the year all we had to do is find the right person who want him.

"ALL ON DECK NOW!" I shouted

"What's going on" Said John (that's my first mate and best friend.)

"That ship over there is it's the ship of Captain Hook we could probably retire with the money we make off him, his crew and of course his ship, the ship alone would give us enough money to retire so with the rest we could live like royalty. "

"Awesome. Are you going to change the ship?"

"Of course what did you think he'll come up and stop next to us if he thinks we're pirates? READY?"

"READY!"

Then all of a sudden the ship started to glow and change shape into a merchant ship and everyone looked different so did I. I made myself looked like a child even though I was nineteen at the time and I went below deck and waited like a cat waiting to pounce.

* * *

I hope you like it. I'll try to update regularly I have already written a load of chapters already.


	2. 2: Hook

My day started like every other day of my life since Milah's death, I missed her so much, I went on deck to see a ship at first I thought it was a pirate ship, like The Joly Roger, but then it looked like a merchant's ship (I think it either was a trick of the light or because I was still a bit tired).

I was worried this just didn't feel right.

We sailed up to the ship and boarded with no trouble, we got the crew I told my men to go and clear below decks when they came back up they brought a little girl with them she look about seven but the crew protected her.

"Who's the captain of this ship?" I shouted

"We don't have one" said one of the men.

"Who's the little girl?" said smee

"That's my daughter "said the man

"And what's your name little one" I said to her

"I'm the captain of this ship." she smirked

"What. Is this a joke?" Smee sniggered

"Nope, no joke. NOW!" She shouted

Then in half a second the whole ship and crew changed and turned in to pirates, and the little girl turned into a nineteen year old girl.

"Grab them, lock the crew in the brig and take the captain to my cabin and lock him in the cage next to the dogs." she ordered

"Yes captain" answered the first mate (I think) "move it."

As the crew went below deck, the girl pushed me into the main cabin. She sat me down, next to a cage, and tied me to the chair.

"So you're the great Captain Hook" she sniggered

"You have me at a loss, you know my name but I don't know yours" I asked

"I'm Alex" she stated

"Well it is nice to meet you. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" He shouted

"We have kidnaped you and I think I'm going to sell you to hm how about the Dark One, my sources say that he would pay a lot for you." she smirked

"No you can't, he'll kill me, please no I'm I'm begging you" I begged

"We are already making arrangements you have two weeks" she said coldly

I just hug my head completely and utterly broken how could she just looked at me so coldly. She put me in in the cage and told the dogs to watch me. As she left she looked at me right in the eyes and all of a sudden I saw Milah.


	3. 3: Alex

The way he begged interested me. It was like he was terrified. I had heard stories of why the Dark One hated him one was that Hook killed his wife, another, which to me sounds to have more truth, is the one that the Dark Ones wife run away with Hook, while he was still a man, but many years later when he was the Dark One he found her with Hook and they were married so he ripped out her heart and chopped off his hand. But something about him seemed familiar.

"Hey captain you were right. We could retired with all the money we make of this" said John excitedly "what's up Alex you look confused?"

"I don't know. I just think we shouldn't give him to the Dark One, he looked so terrified when I said it to him." I wondered.

"Are you joking, please tell me your joking."

"I just don't know. Also he seems familiar, I don't know."

"Well we have two weeks, when we come into dock we will send for him ok?"

"Ok. Your right, like always. Come on let's go and have a chat shall we."

So we went to tell him about his life for the next two weeks.

"Oi wake up lazy" John said loudly

"What, oh what do you want?" Hook said sarcastically

"We just want to tell what's going to happen for the next two weeks." I told him.

"Fine go on" he said sluggishly

"John go and see too his crew.

"All right captain" John said as he left.

"Right then, you will be allowed on deck once a day and you will be able to see your crew twice whenever you like. All right."

With a sigh he agreed. That day I took him on deck and watched him, he looked sad but still so familiar it was making me mad I knew him I just can't figure it out. For the next two days I spent in my quarters trying to figure it out how I knew him, I let John take him on deck. But next day I did it and he looked even sadder, today was the day he wanted to see his crew.


End file.
